You'll always be In My Heart
by Twilight Lover0859
Summary: When Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling was working as spies, Sakura was kidnapped by the one and only Li Syaoran, what will they ever do to get her back? And what is the big secret between Tomoyo and Meiling that no one knows about? I suck at summaries!
1. Getting to know Sakura

**DISCLAIMER: ****I don't own CCS, CLAMP does**

**Summary: When Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling was working as a spy, Sakura was kidnapped by the one and only Li Syaoran, what will they ever do to get her back?**

_**You'll always be In My Heart **_

**The mission**

"Okay, so if we meet Jay by 12, do the stakeout at 2-5, that still gives me enough time to get ready for the dinner with Eriol at 6" Tomoyo said with a smile

"Bravo you did it again," Sakura said with a sarcastic tone

"Look, just because you hate men, doesn't mean we have to"

"That's right" Meiling agreed

"Oh, sure Mei, last week was "I'm never gonna find love again! From now on, I'm never dating again!" Sakura said again

"Oh, please. I am so over that!" Suddenly, Meiling's compact phone rang

"Hello? Oh, yes we'll be right over. That was Ryu on the phone; he said we should come straight away. I'm telling you if Leon doesn't come back from vacation soon, I'm quitting"

"Oh, come on first time you saw him it was; Oh, my god!! He is so cute! Now you think he's annoying? Isn't that weird? Right Sakura? Sakura?"

"Come on slow pokes! I wanna get this done and over with" Sakura said from the car

"How does she do that?"

"I really don't know Tomoyo, really don't know"

At the Agency "Good afternoon ladies," 

"Good afternoon R!"

"Okay, for the last time, I'm name is Ryu!" he said a bit annoyed

"But R is so much hotter" Sakura said, sending shivers up and down Ryu's back. She may hate men, but Sakura is the heart breaker, the sexiest, and most beautiful out of all three of them

"Okay," Ryu said loosening his tie "Today, you girls are going to stop the unstoppable Syaoran Li, he is a jewel thief, he only strikes once every year, after that he stays hidden. This is your only chance to catch him in act. But I must warn you, he is a heart breaker; he can turn a girl to his feet with one look

"Oh, please Jeremy, I think we ca—Oh, my god! He is so hot!!" Meiling said as Ryu let the girls see his picture

"Come to mama" Tomoyo said

"I've seen better" Sakura said emotion less

"Alright, he will be attending the prime minister's annual ball tonight starting at 8, do not be late. You know what to do"

"Thanks R!" the three girls chorused.

**First Meet**

"Okay, will you please spit that gum out? We're going to a ball for goodness sake!" Meiling said with an annoyed looked

"Look, do you want to get a ride with me or not? Because neither of you have a driving license." Sakura said while chewing her gum

"Oh, my god. Sakura, she, she's wearing, oh, my god." Tomoyo said appearing from behind Meiling

"Yeah, when you always see someone in jeans and tank top with a pair of sneakers, it's weird when you see them wearing a gown" Meiling said

"You bet it is" Tomoyo said, her eyes widening

"Alright come on, the engines running, and I don't feel comfortable wearing the gown" Sakura said

Suddenly Tomoyo's phone rang "Oh! It's Eriol, I have to take this" She said walking away, leaving a very annoyed Sakura

"_Hi babe" _Came a voice on the other line

"Hey! How's Rome? You left so early after dinner we didn't have anytime to… you know" She said with an evil grin

"_Wow! If I knew I would have never left"_ He said chuckling

"Anyway, I gotta go, see you when you get back babe" She said closing the phone and leaving to the ball with Sakura and Meiling

At the ball 

"Do we really have to go in? I'm uncomfortable, I can't walk in heels, and god knows if my relatives are going to be there or not" Sakura said with a frown

"You know, for someone who was born in to a rich family, you aren't very classy"

"Oh, gee thanks Mei"

"Could you girls just focus please? A very cute guy is in there as we speak" Tomoyo said

"Okay then, enter Mei"

"Hey, that's not fair! Mei, wait up! And Sakura please spit that out!" Tomoyo said, while running after Meiling

"Wow! It's gorgeous!" Tomoyo said

"Good Evening ladies, may I have this dance?" A voice said. Suddenly a young man no older than about 20 years old with brown hair, a unique set of intense amber eyes, and a great smile came out which made Sakura feel sick, while Mei and Tomoyo were drooling over him this man can be no other than Syaoran Li.

"Of course" Two of them chorused but instead, the young stud took Sakura's hand. As they were dancing, Syaoran started talking to her with a really charming look, which made Sakura even more disgust

"So, by the looks of it you hate men, don't you?"

"How did you-"

"How did I know? Well let's see, for the fact that you didn't drool at the sight of me was one thing," he said with a smile

"Oh, please! Don't flatter yourself. You're not _that_ cute"

"No, I'm cute. You're resistant. Thank you for the dance" He said, leaving her dumbfounded in the middle of the dance floor as the music finished

"I'm so not resistant!" Sakura yelled across the room to him. But instead he just threw her a single red rose while flashing her one of his charming smiles smile.

"Oh, my god, how was the dance? You are so lucky!" Meiling said excitedly

"Oh! He is so cruel! I'm not resistant with men right? I'm not! Am I?"

"Well, you may be just a little resistant with them" Tomoyo said scared

"What was that now? Do you want to walk home? 'Cause I am not resistant," Sakura said while walking out of the building

"Come on Saks, I said only a little"

"Oh you know what? I have to go to the bathroom it's a long way home. Accompany me please one of you, the creepy guys keep staring at me"

"I'll go. I have to go to the bathroom anyways. Sakura will you stay by the car? Thanks, we won't be long" Tomoyo said walking back inside the building with Meiling

Suddenly a shadow went by, curious, Sakura went after it but before she left a message in the car seat for the girls

"_Syaoran Li? What is he doing here?" _she thought. Too busy looking for the shadow; Sakura didn't notice someone was behind her. Suddenly some one hit her from behind and the last thing she saw darkness and a shadow of a man holding a rose.

...''...

Meiling and Tomoyo went storming into the Captor building startling Ryu an every other agent. Then Tomoyo slammed a tape recorder on Ryu's desk

"What's wrong girls? Where is Maya?" Ryu said confused

"We'd like to know the same thing" Tomoyo said pressing the "play" button on the recorder

Alex's voice went on, _"You don't mind if borrow your beautiful friend for a while, do you?" _Sakura's voice came on _"Should I tell them I'm going after him? No, I'll just be a minute" _High heels sound were clanking against the ground and a thud then recording stopped

"He took Sakura Ryu! What are we going to do? You know as well as I do that only Sakura knows how to complete missions like these! We're helpless without her"

"Calm down Meiling" Ryu said

"Calm down? Calm down?! Our best friend had just been kidnapped, and you

expect us to calm down?" Tomoyo yelled at Jay

...''...

"_Ouch! My head. Where am I?" _Sakura suddenly realized as she was in a room on a silk bed with beautiful blue velvet curtains

"You're in my bedroom" Suddenly a voice came "That's what you were wondering about isn't it?" Suddenly, he laughed

"What's so funny?" Sakura said annoyed

"I'm still trying to figure you out, that's what."

"Why?"

"Because I can't, I mean, here you are, held captive, I could kill anytime I want and yet you're not at all a little bit scared, are you?"

"I just don't care" Sakura said emotionlessly

"Aren't you even going to try to escape?" Syaoran asked confused.

"No. The way I see it is that this is your territory, I'd be a fool trying to escape from a territory I don't even know" she said and Syaoran just smirked at her and left. But with no apparent reason Maya just smiled to her self and went back to bed.

Early the next morning, she woke up and found a note on the side table: _"There are eggs, cereals, milk, and fruit for breakfast if you'd like some, please help you're self. I'll be back tonight round 8 o'clock. You're one and only prince charming, Syaoran" _

"Men" she said in an annoyed tone

"Okay, kitchen, kitchen. Oh, kitchen! There it is. Oh man, why does a bad guy have to live in such a big mansion?" "_Ring! Ring!_" suddenly the phone rang, but Sakura didn't bother picking it up until the machine answered it

"_Hi! It's Alex the prince charming. I'm not home right now, but you just leave me a message, I'll call you as soon as I can" Beep! _Hearing that message

Sakura smirked, _"Who does he think he is?" _Then a message came through and Syaoran's voice went on _"Hey baby, how you doing? Please pick up the phone; I'm dying to hear your voice"_

Then Sakura picked up the phone "Drop dead!"

"Ouch! Did you know you just broke my heart?" 

"How sweet! I'll take that as a compliment"

"You should, nobody has ever been able to break my heart" 

"What do you want?"

"_Well, since you are living at my house, I though we could have dinner _

_Together tonight. I'll see you sweet heart!"_

"What? Hello? Hello? How dare he shut the phone down on me? Okay, back to breakfast"

On a different building on the other side of the city, 2 other girls weren't as happy as sakura was,

"Okay, how can we not find him? I thought you said you have been after this guy for years now!" Tomoyo yelled

"Okay, I know you're emotional right now, I am too. I mean she's my best friend after all, but Sakura's a big girl, I'm sure she can handle herself. I mean any moment now she could-"Suddenly her phone rang and it showed an unknown number on the tab

"Hello?"

"Hello, Meiling?" 

"Oh my god! Maya! See, I told you she would call us!" she said to Tomoyo. But then Tomoyo snatched the phone from her hand

"Hello? Sakura? Where the hell are you?"

"_I'm in Syaoran's mansion. I have to tell you, even though I'm being held captive, I'm having the time of my life! Right now as we speak, I'm sitting by the pool, drinking virgin collada."_

"What? Okay, where are you? We're coming to get you"

"_I don't know in the middle of the forest somewhere. But don't come and get me, I mean this could be an opportunity"_

"Okay, you lost me, what do you mean?"

"_I mean, I could see what he's up to. I have the sources, I'm right here in his master mind lair!"_

"Well you have a point. Okay, just be careful"

"_Alright, I'll keep in touch" Beep!_

"Okay, so, time to look around" Sakura said getting out of the pool and going in towards the living room

Later that same day… 

"_Time to take a bath" _Sakura thought taking of her clothes in front of the bathroom door. _"Wow! This warm water is amazing! I could stay here all day" _She thought while soaking in a bath tub.

"Oh, dear" Suddenly Syaoran's head peered through the door with a smiling face.

"Oh, my God!" Sakura yelled covering herself "What the hell are you doing?" She yelled

"Sorry! I suppose that I should start knocking when I come in to my own bathroom? Besides what are you so psyched about? You have an amazing body," He said smiling

"Get out!" She yelled

"Okay! Geez, relax!" He said going out of the bathroom. "Oh! By the way, I've prepared something special for you to wear tonight" He said to her, and taking her dirty clothes along with him.

* * *

AN: Okay, I know this is weird, but please keep on reading! and don't forget to review!

Saks N Syao

20


	2. What will I do without you

**After the Bath **

"_Okay, change of clothes" _She thought

"A black mini dress? Screw this! Where the hell are my clothes? Syaoran!" She yelled. But whether she liked it or not she had to wear the dress.

"Wow! You look gorgeous!" Syaoran said as she went down the stairs. She was wearing a black mini dress that was tight and showed her every curve and ended tightly halfway down her knees and to top it off, she was wearing black heels.

"Okay, I don't understand! Why do I have to wear this?" She yelled to him

"Because it makes you look more beautiful than you already are," He said

"Charming," She said with a sarcastic tone "Now, you understand why I despise men" She said to him. But he just gave her a smile. Dinner went by rather quickly and quietly and soon after that it was time for bed, after brushing her teeth, she went under the blanket only to find a lump beside her

"Ah! What are you doing?" She yelled to Alex

"I'm trying to go to sleep in my own bed," He answered sweetly

"Don't you have a guest bedroom you can sleep in?"

"No. The only 3 guest bedroom I had, I turned into a collection room"

"Oh, dear! So, sleep on the couch!"

"Are you kidding? It hurts my back! Look, either sleep here or you sleep on the floor" He said smiling

"Fine! Just stick to your side"

That night, Sakura was tossing and turning having the same recurring nightmares she's been having for days now, when finally she woke up with a scream.

"Are you alright?" Syaoran said with a concerned tone

"Yeah, I'm fine" She said

"No, you're not. I can feel it. Something's wrong, I'm never wrong about sensing how women are feeling"

"Okay, I come from a broken home. My mom was a drunk, my dad left when I was very young, and my mom sold my brother as a slave. I tried to find him, but when I got to him, they said he was dead," Then tears started swelling up in her eyes "I don't have anymore family left; the only people that I love that's left are my two best friends. That's probably why I don't trust men; I never trusted one growing up. And recently, I've been having the same nightmares over and over again"

"It's okay. You can trust me," He said. Then slowly, his face went closer to hers and covered her lips with his. She was shocked for a moment but then she started kissing him back, after a while he stopped.

"Please just love me Syaoran, only for tonight" She whispered to his ears. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she twirled her finger into the hair at his nape, making him moan against her mouth. He ran his hands up and down her back, allowing his tongue to coax her mouth open. Sakura wilfully opened her mouth and deepened the kiss. Their tongues twining, they played game trailing fire and ended only when Syaoran's mouth travelled down her neck.

(AN: Okay, I'm not going in to the whole lemon part; I'm saving that for later on in the story.)

**Early the next morning…**

Just as the sun was rising, Syaoran woke up to find sakura missing from his side. He smiled. _"Just as I thought, she ran away" _

"I didn't go anywhere you know," She said peering through the balcony door. She was wearing a tank top and a pair of jeans that Syaoran brought for her the night before with a light gray colored jacket that ran down to her knees, she was holding a cup filled with tea. Suddenly Syaoran's hand came around her stomach and he hugged her from behind.

"I had fun last night," He said "If only we could do it again" That made her smile, he then turned her around and kissed her, which made her drop her cup and he picked her up bridal style back into the bedroom.

A couple of hours later, she woke up finding Syaoran staring at her

"Good morning princess" he said as he kissed her fore head then she smiled at him. "Do you want any breakfast?" he asked.

"Can I eat you?" she smiled. At another bedroom, two girls were not having the same happy feeling…

"Okay, it's been two days. Now, can we look for her?" Tomoyo asked Meiling

"No! Have a little bit of faith in her please"

"But for all we know she could be locked up in a dungeon! I mean, who knows what he'll do to our Sakura"

"Just wait until she makes another contact, she'll tell us if she's in trouble"

"Alright! But I'll only wait for 12 hours after that I'm looking for her!" Just as Tomoyo finished talking her cell phone rang

"Hello? Sakura?"

"No, this is Ryu" 

"Oh… What's wrong have you found Sakura?"

"_No, but we think that Syaoran might strike tonight. And he is the key to finding Sakura"_

"Alright we'll go tonight" Then she closed the phone

"Get ready Mei, we're spy hunting" Tomoyo said

Sakura and Syaoran were downstairs having breakfast but not eating very much they can't seem to stop smiling at each other

"What?" Sakura said with giggles

"Nothing. You're just so beautiful," He said. Ever since this morning they can't seem to stop looking at one another

"Thanks. That's very charming," she said.

"I only spoke of the truth" He looked at her as she got up from the dining table and put her plate on the sink.

...''...

"Girls, good news!" Ryu said.

"You definitely know whether Alex is going to strike tonight or not?" Meiling said looking hopeful.

"No. Even better. I found out where Sakura is." Jay said smiling

"You did? How?"

"The tracker pin we gave her 3 months ago, incase if something like this happens to any of you?"

"Well where is she?" Tomoyo asked impatiently

"The closest clue we've got is a shop in Mariners Bluff in Bodega Bay take the Watkins exit. He can't live there, so he must have dumped it there."

"God, I hope he didn't do anything to her" Tomoyo sighed

...''...

"Oh, god!" Maya said looking up at the ceiling on Alex's bedroom from his bed as they fell on it.

"What is it?" He asked

"Nothing. Just, I never realized you painted your bedroom ceiling with angels on it"

"What's so weird about that?"

"I just never pictured you as an angel guy"

"This house was my dad's. He died a couple of months ago"

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know"

"I never told you. Get ready,"

"Are we going anywhere?" she asked

"I'm getting you back to your best friends"

"But-"

"You're already hurt; I don't want to be the guy who makes you fall apart"

"But, they'll hurt you" she protested

"If you're happy, that's all I care about" He said, leaving her to go to the shower.

9 hours later…

"Okay, its 1900 hours we're right where we supposed to be, but he is not" Tomoyo said. Just then they heard a scream coming from the nearby forest

"No! Syaoran, I mean it! Don't tickle me!" Sakura laughed as they were playing with each other

"Oh, come on this is our last moment together," he whined

"I didn't want to go back, but you- no!" she yelled as he tried to tickle her again. When he caught her, they started kissing again until,

"Wait do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Syaoran asked

"Those foot steps, they sound familiar" just then Syaoran was kicked and he went flying and got knocked to a tree. Sakura meanwhile was unconscious as Syaoran was holding her before he was kicked and her head got banged on his car.

"Oh! Nice going Mei! You made Sakura unconscious!" Tomoyo yelled

"What? He was holding her against her will! I think I did a pretty good job!" just as they started arguing, Syaoran got up and ran straight towards Sakura, to make sure that she was okay. But as he got to her,

"Hey! Get your filthy paws of our friend" Tomoyo yelled before kicking him straight to a cliff. But he managed to hang on with one hand, just then Sakura woke up

"Syaoran?"

"Its okay honey, you're saved" Meiling said

"Where's Syaoran?" she asked panicked. Just then she saw his hand holding on to the ground at the end of the cliff

"Oh my God!" she yelled as she tried to help him, this of course confused the hell out of Tomoyo and Meiling.

"Let me go" he said

"No! I will never let you go, just hang on"

"No, I want to repay for my sins, just let me go"

"But you'll die"

"I was lucky to have met you," he said as he let go of her hands

"No!" she yelled as she fell on her knees and cried. Syaoran Li is now dead.

**The next day…**

"Hey, how's it going?"

"I don't know, she hasn't come out of her room. She hasn't even eaten anything" Meiling replied

"I think we need to go up stairs to her room" Tomoyo said

"Okay," just as they were going up the stairs, "Wait, what if she wants to be alone?"

"I have a feeling; she will be alone a lot. Maybe now she needs us"

"Okay" As they got up to her room, they knocked on the big wooden door and went inside. Once they got in they saw her crying her eyes out on her bed. Then Meiling lay down behind her and hugs her while Tomoyo lay in front of her and takes her hand. From then on, they knew that their lives were never going to be the same ever again.

AN: Okay, I know this is a weird story, but I've got more juicer chapters coming up… but anyway, your probably wondering how this story is all about Sakura and Syaoran but he's dead. If you keep on reading you'll find out thanks for reading please review!

PS: if you have any questions at all, about anything, even stuff that is not about the fanfic, I'll be glad to help, just e-mail me at N Syao


	3. Their Big Secret

**DISCLAIMER: ****I don't own CCS, CLAMP does**

**Summary: When Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling was working as a spy, Sakura was kidnapped by the one and only Li Syaoran, what will they ever do to get her back?**

_**You'll always be In My Heart **_

**Chapter 3: Their big secret**

**1 year later…**

"_So, here I was once again. The famous Li mansion, the same one that I discovered the fact that I could love a guy, and that guy just happened to be Syaoran Li. I finally have the guts to come here and look around to clean up his stuff, of course Meiling and Tomoyo are both here to support me, or now should I call Tomoyo 'The soon to be Mrs. Hiiragizawa' as they got engaged 3 months ago_._ Meiling and Ryu discovered that they were in love and still going steady so, I'm the one that's pretty much alone" _Sakura said inside her head.

"Hey Saks! Come here take a look at this" Tomoyo said as she was raking through his stuff

"What is it?" Sakura asked as she was about to cry

"Look at this photograph!" In Tomoyo's hand a picture of Syaoran, and what looks like his whole family starting from great-grandmothers, great-grandfathers, even until babies

"Wow! It looks like a whole clan" Meiling suddenly said joining in

"Yeah, do you want to keep it?" Tomoyo asked Sakura and she just nodded so Tomoyo put it in a box with all the other stuff Sakura's going to take

"God, this place is really dirty!" Meiling said

"Duh! The guy's dead, who do you propose is going to clean it? Right Sakura? Sakura?" Tomoyo said confused

"I think she went upstairs" Meiling said in a matter of fact tone

**Upstairs…**

Sakura was in the bedroom where she first found warmth in someone's arm better yet make that a boy's arm

"Hey, you okay?" Meiling asked and she was responded with a crying Sakura

"Let's just go, okay?" Tomoyo said. And Sakura just nodded and made her way downstairs

"You're not going to show her the letter?" Tomoyo asked Meiling

"Are you kidding me? She barely can stand being here, but getting a message from the beyond?"

(Tomoyo found a letter when she was downstairs with Meiling that had a writing Sakura in front of it downstairs)

**Back at the manor (Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Meiling's house) **

"I'll take these ones" Sakura said as they were unloading the BMW after they went grocery shopping

"Where do you want me to put the stuff you decided to bring home?" Tomoyo asked

"Just put it in the living room, I'll take it upstairs later" She said

_Ring! Ring! _Just then Meiling's phone rang "Hi baby, what's up?"

"_Oh, just wanted to check-up on you"_ Came Ryu's voice from the other line

"I'm fine, actually we just got home and we're thinking of renting a movie and just lie around the house, do you want to join us?"

"_Well, since its 6:30 in the evening I'm starting to think that it's a pretty good activity, but no thanks. I still have some documents to approve"_ (Now that Leon's back, Ryu has been shifted to be his partner)

"Alright, miss you. I'll see you this weekend ok? Bye"

"_Bye baby" Click! _

"Alright, so what movie are we going to rent? Tomoyo?" She asked

"Well Tomoyo can't go because Tomoyo has got a very romantic 'first date' anniversary dinner remember?" Tomoyo said a bit annoyed

"Right. So what about you Sakura?"

"How about Resident Evil?"

"Which one?"

"The newest one of course; Extinction!"

"Alright, so I'll run to the video store and you help Tomoyo with her make-up and stuff, don't let her dress up like a ghost" Meiling said whispering the last line

"I heard that!" Tomoyo yelled from inside the house

"Just kidding" Meiling said nervously _"I'm not kidding!"_ Meiling mouthed to Sakura and went to the video store with the car

"Okay Sakura, Meiling's right! I tend to over do it when it's a special occasion, I need help!" Tomoyo said frantically but only to be replied by Sakura's little giggles

"Why are you laughing at me? It's not funny!" Tomoyo said annoyed

**At the video store…**

"Hi can I have the newest Resident Evil please?"

"Certainly! Just give me a moment to fetch it" The sales woman said. Suddenly, Meiling's phone rang and it showed a private number

"Hello?"

"_Is she ready?" A man's voice came from the other line_

"I think so"

"_Good. Thanks for participating"_

"No problem, can I ask you one thing though? Why are you doing this?"

"_Because… I love her more than anything in the world and I want to see her happy" _

"But- Hello? Hello?! Damn it!"

"Excuse me? Here is the video, it'll be 5 dollars" The sales woman said

"Thanks, here you go. Keep the change" Meiling said handing over a 10 dollar bill

**Tomoyo and Eriol's date…**

_Ring! Ring!_

"Hold on one second honey, I'll be real quick" Tomoyo said to Eriol while walking away "Hello?"

"Tomoyo? He called" Meiling's voice came from the other line

"He did? Good, I hate lying to her. I hope this will be over real quick"

"Me too, anyway have fun I'll see you back home" Meiling said before shutting her phone

* * *

That's the end of our chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please tell me what you think! Ok? Luv SaksnSyao 


	4. Substitute Teacher

**DISCLAIMER: ****I don't own CCS, CLAMP does**

**Summary: When Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling was working as a spy, Sakura was kidnapped by the one and only Li Syaoran, what will they ever do to get her back?**

_**You'll always be In My Heart **_

**Chapter 4: Substitute Teacher**

**Back at the Manor**

"Hey Meiling! What took you so long? I thought something happened to you" Sakura said as she opened the door for Meiling

"No, traffics' just crazy" she said nonchalantly

"Really? Huh, that's something new"

"Anyway, got the popcorn?" she asked

"Yup! Let's watch!" Sakura said getting excited

Sakura already prepared everything; popcorn, a bottle of red wine, the pillows and blankets were settled in the living room area with carpet underneath it. The fire place was on, and the phone was off the hook, the hand phones were set on vibrate, so there will be no interruptions during the movie

**Tomoyo and Eriol (07:30 PM)**

"So ready to meet them?" Eriol asked a very nervous Tomoyo

"Well, I guess this is it right? I mean I have to meet them sooner or later right?" She said in front of a hospital door

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Ring! Ring! "Hello?"_

"_Eriol! Come quick!"_

"_Mom? What's going on?" _Eriol said in a worried tone

"_Your dad had a heart attack! Come quickly we're all at the Sacred Heart hospital" BEEP!_

"_I'm sorry Tomoyo, looks like we have to cut dinner short"_

_**REALITY**_

"Eriol? Oh thank god! We were all getting worried" An older blue haired boy said. But then his attention shifted to Tomoyo " Hi! Who are you?"

"I'm Eriol's fiancée" She said nervously

"_Fiancée_? I didn't know my snooty little brother could have a fiancée! Well, to be fair I've been away for quite some time now" He said smiling at Tomoyo

"Enough! Let's just get in okay?" Eriol suddenly said with a frustrated tone

_**FASTFORWARD! (06:30 AM)**_

"Hello? Anybody home?" Tomoyo said as she entered the house carrying a sleeping figure of a little boy that can't be older than 3

"Tomoyo? Is that you? Who are you carrying? Where's Eriol?" Sakura asked

"It's a long story," She said settling the boy on the couch and covering him with a blanket "Okay, where do I start? Oh, this is Koichii. He's Eriol little brother, surprised? So was I. Apparently, Eriol father got remarried to a very young slut, who, by the way I might add, HAS A CRUSH ON ERIOL! And we have to have a party in… 6 and a half hours" Tomoyo said smiling

"What? Why? What for?"

"It's Koichii's birthday today, and since his father is in hospital, the slut asked us to throw the party, the guests have already been taken care of, and as we speak, Eriol's getting the party supply. Now help me with the luggage, the little trog will be staying with us for a few weeks until his father is completely healed. Where's Meiling?"

"Oh, you're giving me a headache! She's still asleep, we took turns waiting for you last night, and we thought something happened to you" Sakura explained getting the luggage in the house wit Tomoyo in front of her

"Just be glad I haven't devour you with the day I'm having. Oh, my god! Where is he?" Tomoyo yelled when she looked that Koichii wasn't on the couch anymore

"Hold on, I'll try to find him," Sakura said walking away "Hey, you must be Koichii, what are you doing in the kitchen sweety? You know you could have gotten hurt" Sakura said softly

"I got hungry. Who are you lady?"

"I'm Sakura, Tomoyo's friend. Do you want some milk for that cookie?" She asked and he just nodded "Here" she said placing a glass of warm milk that she just prepared in front of him

"You're a lot nicer than the other lady" he said drinking his milk

"Why do you say that?" She asked

"Well for starters you don't call me stupid head"

"Come on, I'm sure your still tired. You can sleep on my bed. It's nice and warm"

"Will you carry me?"

"Of course I will" She said carrying him while he took the little cookie plate and his glass of warm milk

"Okay, here we are" She said as she settled him down on her bed and turned off the lights and closed the door

"Hey, what time is it?" Meiling suddenly said appearing from her bedroom

"Uhh… it's 7. Why?" Sakura asked after she took a look at her watch

"Oh shit!" Meiling yelled as she ran inside her bedroom and into the bathroom Sakura then followed in curiously "I am so late!" Meiling said from inside the bathroom "Last night, after you fell asleep, I got a call from my grandpa, he asked me to take care of the school he owns while he and grams go on their 3rd honeymoon"

"Wow! How lucky, most people don't even get to go on a second honeymoon and they get to go on a third? Wait, your grandparents own a school?" Sakura said as Meiling came out with some curlers on her hair

"What are you doing? Go pick out a dress for me!" Meiling said going back inside the bathroom to brush her teeth

"Okay and why are you in such a hurry? White or black?"

"I promised to meet him at 7:30 at star bucks, and it takes 45 minutes to get there, do the math. I think I'll wear white today" She said coming out of the bathroom with her white lacy undergarments

"Here" Sakura said helping Meiling put on her clothes. She ended up wearing a white blouse with long arms, a pair of jeans, a red jacket, a unique belt, and a pair of boots

"Oh shoot! I totally forgot! I have a meeting a substitute teacher for the school" She then looked at Sakura with puppy eyes

"What? Oh, no! Go ask Tomoyo"

"Please Sakura, please? Pretty please Saks? Just go ask him a few questions"

"Alright, where are you meeting him?"

"Thank you! I'm supposed to meet him at the coffee bean and tea leaf for breakfast in half an hour"

"Can you give me a lift?"

"Sure! It's going towards star bucks anyway. Go change"

**10 minutes later…**

Sakura was wearing a white turtle neck sweater, a pair of jeans, with tall boots, her hair was pulled back, and she was wearing sunglasses

"Okay, let's go" Meiling said

**Coffee bean and tea leaf…**

"Hi, excuse me? Are you the substitute teacher?" Sakura asked politely at a man

"Yes, I am" The man said with a smile, his features look familiar, yet totally different. He had blond hair, sky blue eyes, and a well built up body

So, what do you think? I want to say sorry to Ihaine07 and Chelsea34, I'm sorry that I failed to fulfill my promise, but the story turned out to be longer than I expected… Anyway, I'll try to explain it in the next two chapters… Luv SaksnSyao

Please Review!


End file.
